IT Carrie Crossover
by c0rrupti0n
Summary: Based on the film adaptations of Stephen King's IT (2017) and Carrie (2013). Paul, who has just moved to Maine, has to struggle with his high school life, life at home, and a mysterious being who continues to haunt him and his friends over the course of the school year. He also grows a liking for an introvert girl with the supernatural ability of telekinesis.
1. A Fresh Start

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Narration**

 **Paul had just moved to Maine during the summer after previously living in Ohio. Moving there was stressful enough, but now he had to be transferred to a completely different school. This thought alone kind of scared him as this was the only time he'd been to a completely different school before. Moving up to high school was an exception since he already had a few friends going with him, but this time he had nobody familiar to be with.**

It was 22:00 as of now, the night before I had to go to my new school. Although this scared me knowing that this was my last night before I had to worry about anything school-related, I knew in the back of my head that I'd be fine. I'm not really what some would class as "popular", just an average guy. Surely I'd find a couple of people to talk with on the first day.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom shouting from downstairs. "Paul! Get some sleep! I want you to actually be awake by tomorrow morning!". I sighed and got up out of my desk where I was randomly browsing through my PC. "Okay! Goodnight!" I shouted back in reply.

I lay down in my bed and just hoped for the best of what would come tomorrow...

The next morning I lay outstretched in my bed, half asleep. After about 5 minutes of this I was rudely awoken by my phone's alarm that was set for 07:00. I fumbled around with it for a second, missing the stop icon several times before succeeding. I got out of bed and made my way to the shower for a good 10 minutes to wake myself up and because my hair looked like a bird's nest.

After having breakfast it was time to go walk to school. Luckily when we had moved here, we were just about a 10 minute walk away from Ewen High School. I had attempted to familiarise myself with the area during the summer so I would know where to go to get to the school. I exit the house and start walking down the memorised path I created which seemed to be the fastest way there.

After 10 minutes, I arrive at the entrance to the school. People are standing outside in small groups of around 5 all over the school grounds. As I walked towards the school, I checked my timetable. I had a computing class that I picked for the first period. I searched around for the computer room section of the school and luckily found it right around the corner. I still had around 5 minutes before class started, so i just waited at the door.

A few more people gathered around the outside with me as the bell was within a minute or two of ringing. Soon enough the bell rang and we were greeted into the class by the teacher. He welcomed us back and noticed that I was new, so he greeted me briefly and began to talk to us for a good 20 minutes before allowing us to go onto the computers.

There, I sat at the end of the row beside some other kid. He looked a bit like the stereotypical computer fanatic, with a heavy black fringe. He turned to me in his chair as he waited for his computer to log on.

"So you're the new kid?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose so." I answered.

"I'm Richie. The entertainer of my group." He said, gesturing at a handshake.

I grab his hand and return the gesture. "Paul." Continued by a question. "You have a group?"

"Yeah, I have a few other guys I hang out with." He replies.

This was a good start to the year. I would hopefully already be part of a group of other kids on the first day. The two of us seemed to get along quite well for the rest of the period. We're both into computers somewhat, so that was a bonus. I was still ecstatic about meeting the others that he knew, hopefully there were easy to be around.

 **Ayy, first chapter of this story. I need to know what would be best in a few reviews. Should I get Paul to meet characters from Carrie? Or from IT? I'm not sure if I'd like to do both or not. I definitely want to keep Henry Bowers and his gang in the story since there's a lot more to work with than just Chris and Billy. I feel that I should just keep the setting and characters from IT, but just add Carrie to the story (including my character Paul. He isn't a real character, just some sort of other version of myself).**

 **So... I'd really appreciate some ideas about who should be in this story. I have a few chapters planned ahead of time that only need tweaked depending on the situation of how this chapter goes and how it's received by others.**


	2. A New Friend, A New Enemy

**CHAPTER 2**

 **I'm hoping to make these chapters at a consistent rate and a satisfying length to my readers. Since I already had this chapter pre-written, I decided to publish it due to the small amount of context in the last chapter. I will update this at least once a week, the days may vary though. Anyways, enjoy :)**

The class began to pack up their belongings as the bell rang and our double period ended for the morning. The halls were a lot more crowded than I had anticipated. There were clearly a lot more students in this school than my previous one, which was in the 800's.

Richie walked out of the class and headed over to the cafeteria to go get a small snack. I, however, was unsure of what to do. I wanted to go meet other people but I'm sure it would happen during classes. That would be easier than randomly approaching groups of people and trying to blend in. Besides, I could always hang out with Richie and his group after school or at lunch. There just wasn't enough time during the morning interval to do anything since the queue to get food was a mile long if you were just a mere 30 seconds or so late.

I came across the school library after a minute or two so I just decided to hide out here and pass the time. I wasn't much of a reader, so I figured that I'd just use one of the computers. After I got bored of browsing through online games, I checked my timetable to discover I had maths. Great...

Not only did I have a boring and tedious subject for almost an hour. But I didn't even know where I was supposed to go to find it. Surely someone in here would know. I look to my right to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair hiding her face.

"Excuse me?" I say, quiet enough that she can still hear. She seems to acknowledge me, but doesn't turn to face me. As if she's unsure I'm talking to her. I tap her on the shoulder and she flinches slightly.

"Hey, uh... Do you know where the math department is? I'm new so I still don't know my way around this place."

The girl turns to face me now as she replies with a simple "Yeah". She was actually pretty cute. She had dark green eyes and clear, slightly pale skin.

"Can you show me where it is if you have time?" I ask, hoping for an escort. I didn't want to look like a complete fool aimlessly wondering around the school and showing up late to class to have the teacher complain at me.

The girl hesitates for a moment before giving me an answer. "Uh...S-sure."

"Great, thanks."

The girl gets up out of her seat and heads out of the library and I follow her. I'm glad that the constant rambling of kids in the background is accompanying us everywhere we go, avoiding awkward silence as we walked. She leads me down a narrow hallway into another section of the school. I look down at my watch for a second and look up to see that the girl isn't there.

I hear a small comotion to my left to see her being threatened by a group of 4 boys.

"Come on, Carrie. You know how this works. Give me some money or your precious little Bible gets it." Says a boy with a crappy mullet hairstyle. This slightly angers me to see a girl like that being picked on and robbed of her money in plain sight.

I step towards the bully. "Come on, man. Leave her be." I say in a sort of half assed tone. I didn't want to sound threatening as I feared he would take it as a challenge. But I had to do something.

He laughs slightly along with his friends. "Or what, shitface? You gonna stop me?".

I probably couldn't stop him, I wasn't the strongest guy in the world but neither was he. The only thing stopping me from decking this kid right here was that I was outnumbered 4 to 1. Plus, I wasn't the type of person to fight over small things.

I let out a deep sigh in defeat. "Look, here. Take my money instead." I say, reaching into my pocket and handing him $5.

He grabs my money and smiles. "Oooh, what's this Carrie? A new boyfriend I see?". He seems to be satisfied with my offer as he draws his attention away from Carrie.

"Alright, this'll do. Now get lost" He says as he pushes Carrie away, causing her to push up against me. Making her look down in embarrasment. She continues to walk and lead me to my class. After a few seconds of silence between us, she turns her head in my direction but refreins from eye contact.

"Thank you, really. You have no idea how big of a bullet you made me dodge there". She says, clearly thankful. Which made me feel better about the whole situation.

"No problem. Who was that guy anyways?" I ask.

"Henry Bowers." She says, looking up at me briefly.

"So who's he supposed to be? The school asshole?" I ask.

She lets out a small giggle at my comment, which I found really cute. The two of us ended up at the math section after a minute. We stood facing each other as we prepared to part ways for now.

I lean against the wall slightly. "Well, thanks for helping me get here. I'm Paul by the way."

She looks up at me with a small smile, still keeping her shy composure though. "Carrie White" She replies.

"Yeah, I know." I say, having known her name from the conflict with Henry.

"Well... I'll see you around?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. Thanks, again." She says, walking off down the hallway.

"See ya!" I say as I look at her walking off. She turns to me for a short moment and waves slightly before continuing to walk down the hallway...


	3. Authors Note (end of story)

**I'm really sorry about this... but I've decided to stop production with this story. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how difficult it would be to get these two stories to work. I suppose the idea of using telekinesis against Pennywise would be pretty cool although Carrie doesn't have many characters to work with.**

 **If I just add a bunch of characters from IT, you would just be reading the movie but with two different characters (Paul and Carrie). I realised that this would be a problem while writing the second chapter. So I think it would be best if I change the crossover from Carrie to something else. I am contemplating crossing it over with diary of a wimpy kid as there are a ton of characters to put into the story.**

 **Again, I know a few of you were probably enjoying this so far and are sad about this being cancelled so early. But I guess it was better than to continue the story and struggle with writing that I didn't want to do. Giving it a one week deadline would add even more stress.**

 **So I'm taking a little bit of time to come up with a new story-line and how I'll put it together.**

 **Thanks for being patient :)**


End file.
